Natalia Vidal
Natalia "Naty" Vidal is one of the students at Studio On Beat and is Ludmila's sidekick and best friend. However, she is more of a servant to Ludmila than her friend. She knows that Ludmila would betray her if there was something in it for her, but she stays with her anyway, hoping that it would help her become a diva as well. In Season 2, her personality changes a bit, she becomes more confident and makes new friends, and also, at the end of the second season, she started to date Maxi. Naty is portrayed by Alba Rico. Personality Naty is a nice girl but she keeps her true personality hidden to herself in order to please Ludmila. She is fashionable and looks down on the other girls. Deep down, she is a very insecure girl who believes that the only way to success is to be part of the cool crowd. She is lost and is trying to find her way in the world. She is a very good singer, but most people wouldn't know it because Ludmila doesn't let her sing. Character history 'Season 1' Part 1 In the beggining of the series, Naty was a part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, León and Andrés. She isn't mean, but she has to act a lot like Ludmila. Ludmila treats her like a puppy, and sometimes Naty gets angry with her, because when Ludmila is doing something bad, she always blame Naty for doing it. She felled in love once, with a guy called Gustavo, and she thought it was real love, but he only used her to get closer to Ludmila, Naty gets angry and she didn't want to see him anymore. When Naty was offered the role in the big show, Ludmila got very angry with her. Naty changes her atitude for some time, and begins to act a lot like Ludmila. Althrough, she was too nervous, so Violetta had to take over her role. Part 2 In this part, Naty starts to become more independent. When her sister, Lena, came to the Studio, Naty started to change and she became a better person, but when Lena left the Studio, she came back to Ludmila. She started to develope her feelings for Maxi, and he feels the same for her, but it didn't go well, because Ludmila is always in the way. She also ended her friendship with Ludmila a couple of times, but she always ended back up at Ludmila again. 'Season 2' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *She is from Spain, but she moved to Buenos Aires because her father is a diplomat. *She's not a bad person, it's just that she is insecure and can't find her way. *Her sister is Lena Vidal. *She can play the bass, piano and drums. *She hates being called Nata, but Ludmila usually calls her like that. *She doesn't like it when Ludmila calls her Natalie either. *Naty has a great voice, but Ludmila never lets her sing, so most of the people don't know it. *Ludmila is her best friend, as well as her sidekick but she usually treats Naty like a servant. *Andrés had a crush on her. *She is currently dating Maxi. *She said she can't live without Ludmila, but now she is a better person and has her own path to follow.Camila vs Naty *She is Ludmila's sidekick and as well as her best friend. *She sang the song Peligrosamente Bellas along with Ludmila. *She likes being called Naty or Natalia, but she hates it when Ludmila calls her Nata. *She is kinda lost and confused and she doesn't know her place in the world. *It's possible that she had a crush on Federico *She doesn't hate anyone (except for Napo, sometimes). *After her sister, Lena, began on the Studio, she started to become a better and kind person. *She gets nervous very easily. *She mentioned in episode 72 of season 1 that she has some cousins who live in Spain. *In the Dutch version she's called Nadia. *She loves singing. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta